


Ice Breaker

by ABoredSoul



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Pennywise doesn't speak, Pennywise is guilty, Pennywise won't speak anyway in this chapter lmao, Protective Pennywise, Relationship(s), You nearly die, oml so much cuddling, very guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoredSoul/pseuds/ABoredSoul
Summary: Pennywise Decides To Take (Y/N) To A Frozen Lake Nearby. It Knows Her Fear; Water. So It Tries To Scare Her.But Little Did It Know, That It Would Be The First time It Would Feel Fear Itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :D

****"Hey, Penny, where are we going?" (Y/n) asked, starting to get nervous when she noticed the sight of a frozen lake nearby.

She held her arms to her chest tightly, before letting out a shaky sigh. Pennywise only grunted, nudging her to keep moving with It's nose. Ever since (Y/n) had met It, It would never speak to her. She didn't even know if It could anyway.

(Y/n) looked behind her, before tilting her head.

"Seriously, Pen, Where are you taking me?"

No response.

"Pen?"

Pennywise narrowed It's eyes at her, before whining. It grabbed her wrist tightly, not too much to harm her, and dragged her forward.

To the frozen lake.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. She was never really fond of water. She didn't even know how to swim. Thinking about  _trying_ to swim made her feel uneasy, and with the freezing temperatures in Derry made her even more nervous.

She didn't say anything else after Pennywise had started to drag her. It was almost a sign as if It wanted her to shut up. Hesitantly, (Y/n) began to try to keep up with It's pace. It seemed... Eager; as if It had just gotten some new toy. You cocked an eyebrow, glancing to see Pennywise with a grin. 

As much as you wanted to say something, you kept quiet. You didn't want to anger It.

When Pennywise stopped walking, It nudged you in front of It, before purring. (Y/n) froze at what was in front of her.

the lake.

She looked behind her, only to see Pennywise with a happy grin. Suddenly, It grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and starting to walk deeper into the lake. Suddenly filled with fear, (Y/n) cling onto Pennywise's body tightly, whimpering.

"NoNoNo!! Pennywise, STOp!"

It didn't respond; but only grabbed her tighter. 

When they were a good few feet away from the ground Pennywise set you down from It. She looked down, seeing her feet touch the fragile frozen water. She gulped and stood still, unable to move.

"Penny why-" (Y/n) froze once more.

Pennywise wasn't there.

(Y/n) whimpered, looking around. Did It just leave her there? Expecting for her to get out on her own? She shook of both fear and cold. A white mist coming out from her mouth.

"Pennywise, this Isn't funny."

Then, a red balloon appeared behind her, floating towards her front. She swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in her mouth. Her eyes followed the balloon's direction, when it suddenly stopped. (Y/n)'a eyes widened when she noticed Pennywise there, laughing. She looked at It full of panic.

"Pennywise! Get me OUT of here!" She cried out. 

It didn't listen, but continued to laugh. Was this a joke to It?

"PENNYWISE-"

_Crack_

(Y/n) stopped; her foot that had been outstretched stopped. She took heavy fast breaths, before slowly looking down. 

A long crack had appeared when she took her first step to walk towards Pennywise. Her eyes widened when she tried to take her foot out of the cracking area. However, it only made it worse.

The ice beneath (Y/n)'s other leg made a loud crack, causing her to halt her movements. Pennywise seemed to hear it too, because It stopped laughing and stared at (Y/n), wide-eyed. It looked at her, suddenly realizing why she was afraid of water.

She couldn't swim.

The girl didn't move for a few moments, but the ice didn't seem to care. The frozen water then started to crack all around her, slowly, tauntingly, and (Y/n) slowly looked up at Pennywise. 

It looked at her, fully alarmed at this point. It almost ready to lung at her before she fell onto the freezing lake. (Y/n) looked into It's eyes, a look of fear visible in her eyes. Both the clown and girl didn't move nor speak, as the ice finally gave It's last and loud crack.

"PEN-" 

(Y/n) didn't get to finish her statement, as the ice broke, falling into the freezing water.

**Along with (Y/n).**


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise comes to the rescue.

Numb.

That's what you were feeling as you felt someone carry you out of the freezing water. You tried to move your body, only to find out that the coldness of the water had paralyzed you. 

The coldness swept through you as you tried to move, only to be gently placed down on something soft. Your breaths were short and quick, the feeling foreign. Your body was freezing, causing you to shake harshly. You wiggled your hands, only to feel a burning sensation that was followed by a string of horrible pain. You tried to cry out, but your mouth was too dry. Slowly, you opened your eyes, your breathing still short. The first thing you noticed was a pair of baby blue eyes staring right into yours. You blinked and squinted, unable to see the face. Your vision was blurry, making you vulnerable. Though, you knew that the figure holding you was Pennywise.

'What happened..?' you thought, coughing weakly as you let out a shaky sigh, looking around you.  
When you tried to speak, your voice cracked, but you carried on, fighting through the pain.

"P-Peeennn-... H-Help," You croaked weakly, your eyes half-lidded and your breathing growing slower. You were freezing, literally, and that wasn't good.

At all

Pennywise seemed to notice your pain, as It then began to curl his large frame over your small, shaking body. You wouldn't know, but your face was a light blue, and your eyes and what was around it was an ugly black. You felt horrible, and it seemed to get even worse. In anxiety, Pennywise began to hyperventilate. Its claws grew out as It tore through your clothes in order to remove your wet clothes from your frail body. You couldn't protest, since you were too weak to even speak, you let It do as It pleased.  
Pennywise whimpered, and that must've been the first time that it had made that kind of noise, which surprised you. 

You blinked weakly, your breathing shallow now. You were beginning to warm up, but that didn't seem to help. Pennywise looked at you for a second, before proceeding to continue what It was doing. You tried to say something, but all that had come out was a shaky groan. It caught that, then leaned down to your forehead, licking it gently. You flinched slightly at the feeling, but relaxed eventually. Pennywise whimpered again, before curling around your naked body (which only It had left you in your bra and underwear). It began to purr and whisper in another language, to which you couldn’t understand. The only thing you could do was stay still and get warp until you were back to normal. 

At one point, Pennywise began to circle it’s long, lanky arms around your small waist, pulling you closer to its body. It continued to purr gently, and began to lick your face. You groaned weakly, trying to pull away but Pennywise held you tighter. Was it grooming you? Your wonder was proved when Pennywise’s tongue moved to your head, beginning to lick you there as well. You went limp in Its arms as you groaned again. As you began to get warmer, Pennywise picked you up in its arms, gently holding you from your waist and head. The only thing you could do was lay your head onto Its shoulder and fall into a deep sleep.

 

God, you hated water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i hadn't updated-- it's probably been a year and i feel so damn guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos plz <3


End file.
